1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flying glider system including a toy glider aircraft and a launcher for the aircraft.
2. Prior Art
Flying toy gliders have long been known and are popular. Such gliders have been made from different materials, such as paper, cardboard, balsam wood and plastic. In general, the toy gliders have had a body section, with a nose, wings and a tail structure. Some, made of plastic have had a circular or disk shaped body and frequently they include a weighted nose. The toy gliders also often include a tail section with one or more fins or rudders and a gripping area to be used to hold the glider as it is launched into flight. The known gliders may be launched into flight by throwing or by various types of launching devices. One of the most common of the launching devices used is merely a stick with a rubber band connected to one end. The stick is held in one hand and is raised skyward, the rubber band is connected to a hook on the glider and the tail section of the glider is grasped and is pulled to stretch the rubber band. When the tail section is released the resiliency of the rubber band generally propels the glider into flight. However, it is not uncommon that when the glider is released, it hits the launcher stick or the hand holding the stick and crashes.